1. We have found that variants in the human dopamine D2 receptor result in differences in neuroleptic binding affinities and potencies. 2. The effect of sequence changes in the dopamine D5 receptors are being analyzed using eukaryotic cell expression of the mutant genes. Preliminary results indicate that sequence variations affect the ligand binding properties of some variants. 3. Candidate gene analysis of schizophrenia: we are performing mutational analysis and association of candidate genes located in 6q26-q13.